Complex components or components with complex geometries typically do not have surfaces that are pick and placeable with today's pick and place (P&P) machines. These P&P machines generally use vacuum nozzles to pick and place components and generally fail to accommodate for complex geometries. As a result, many complex components are hand placed and/or hand soldered to circuit boards or other substrates. Even components that are pick and placeable can have geometries that make them unsuitable or unstable for use in a reflow process.